Shakuton no Naruto
by shinigami-shane
Summary: Naruto gets fed up with his life in Konoha and leaves to find a new life. After he graduates from Sunagakure's Shinobi Academy he gains the attention of Pakura, who trains him to be a shinobi like no other.
1. Leave The Leaf

One day a six year old Uzumaki Naruto got well and truly fed up with the villagers of Konoha. For some incomprehensible reason they all praised his sister for somehow assisting in the Yondaime's defeat of the Kyūbi on the day of their birth, but ostracised him for failing to do so. Naruto thought, '_How in the world could either of _us_ have helped the Yondaime fight anyone, let alone a monster of the size that the Kyūbi is meant to have been? I mean _really_, we couldn't have been even one hour old at the time._' Then he was hit in the head by a tomato. '_Right! That's the last straw. I'm through with this blasted village!'_

That night Naruto grabbed the backpack that he had packed that afternoon after resolving to leave the village. He silently slipped through the orphanage and stole off, into the night, mentally bidding his sister farewell, knowing that in all likelihood they would never see each other again. He avoided the main streets of the village, easily navigating his way through the backstreets through long hours of practice to avoid the villagers and their hate-filled glares. By sheer luck he had timed his escape perfectly as the on duty guards were sound asleep.

Naruto thought, '_Hah! Naruto 1, Konoha 0. Once I'm past these losers I'll be able to put at least 12 hours between me 'n' this hellhole, along with any pursuers that they send after me...if they send any at all that is._' Naruto then slunk under the bench that the 'guards' were using to rest their feet on. When he was outside of the gates, he said, "Oh gates, thou who hast governed over the safety of Konoha, protect your citizens." When he finished, all three gates of Konoha slid shut. '_It's a good thing that I followed the Sandaime that day._' Naruto thought as he turned and ran at a fairly quick rate, keeping in his mind that he would need to conserve his energy so that he could put as large a distance as possible between him and the village before he could collapse.

A week later, having avoided, and hid from, all of the shinobi that were sent after him, Naruto reached the border of the Land of Wind, having joined a group of sightseers when he reached the Land of Rivers. When he took his first step into the desert a female, , jumped down from a tree to land in front of him. She was wearing dark brown, tight, pants, a shirt that had one long and one short sleeve, knee-high brown shinobi sandals and brown, elbow-length, gloves; she also had a blue medical pouch wrapped around her waist, attached to her by two loose lengths of cloth. Naruto screamed, "AaaaahhhhH! No! No, I won't go back there!"

The female squatted down where she was and asked, "Go back where exactly?" and smiled, calming him down a little.

Naruto, calmer due to the woman's clear curiosity, replied, "Oh! You're not from Konoha, are you?" as he peered at the Hitai-ate that she was wearing.

"From Konoha? No, I hail from Sunagakure, though we don't usually get any hail there." Naruto laughed at the half-joke. "So, what are you doing here now?"

"Well, I was about to head out there," Naruto pointed towards the desert, "So that I could see what's on the other side."

"Without any water or food?" the Kunoichi asked as she gave Naruto a once-over looking for anything that would give him at least a chance of successfully making it across the desert. Not finding anything she stated, "You haven't really thought this through, have you kid?"

Naruto said, "Honestly?" the Kunoichi nodded, "I just headed straight after I left."

"Left where?"

"Konoha."

"So tell me, what could cause a cute kid like you to leave the warmth of not only your family, but your village as well?"

"Hmm...well, I might as well tell you nee-chan. You seem nice so..." the Kunoichi blushed, "...Well, you know how the Yondaime Hokage died defeating the Kyūbi?" the Kunoichi nodded, "Well, for some reason my twin sister, who's as old as me, gets praised for assisting in the defeat of the Kyūbi while I get blamed and cursed for not doing so!..."

The Kunoichi thought, '_So, Konoha got its hands on a Jinchūriki did they? And I come across its brother no less. What to do...what to do..._'

"...and the villagers even go so far as to overcharge me at the same time as they give my sis' discounts...OH! You asked me about my parents too, didn't you...well, my sister and I live in an orphanage."

"An orphanage? I see...so that means that your sister isn't blood related then?"

"Oh no, we're blood siblings alright, even if we do have different coloured hair."

"Your hair?"

"Yeah, my sister has red hair."

The Kunoichi frowned in thought, '_Hmm...red hair huh? They must be descended from the Uzumaki Clan then._'

"Oh! Yeah, my name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way...what's yours?"

"Huh, what?"

"Your name?" Naruto supplied.

"Isn't it customary to give your own first?"

"Yeah, and I just did, it's U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to!"

"Oh, I see. Sorry, my thoughts wandered for a second there, tell you what...how would you like to come to Sunagakure with me?"

"Hmm...Name first."

"Huh?"

"You haven't told me your name yet nee-chan."

"Oh! Right! Of course, my name is Reiko, Mizota Reiko, but I don't really like it too much. I think that it sounds too pretentious. So I usually go by Rei."

"Alright then Rei-nee. Going to Sunagakure sounds like it would be fun, especially in lieu of the alternative."

"Alright then," Rei said, smiling as she stood up and started walking out across the desert with Naruto in tow, thinking on how she should swing the idea of Naruto becoming a citizen of Suna.


	2. Uzumaki vs Uzumaki

When Rei reached her destination the gate guards of Sunagakure asked, "What's up with the gaki Rei?"

Rei smiled and said, "None of your damn business. It is the business of myself and Lord Kazekage-sama," in a sardonic tone.

As Rei walked off, Naruto on her shoulders, one of the guards said to the other, "I don't know how Kazekage-sama can put up with her."

The other guard whispered, "Yeah, I know. If she didn't have the tits and arse of a goddess he'd probably throw her out on it."

"Yeah, what she needs is a good..." then, before the guards could continue on, they heard a feminine voice say 'Shōton: Chūseki,' and, no sooner had they heard it, they were sent flying from their seats via the crystal pillars that had shot up from under their seats. Before they both lost consciousness, from the pain, the one that had been cut off said, "Oh yeah, that's why," and then he was out like a light.

10 minutes later Rei and Naruto were before the Yondaime Kazekage...well, Rei was before him while Naruto hid behind her leg. Rei said, "Naruto-chan, the Yondaime is a close friend of mine, he won't lay a finger on one blonde hair on your head. He knows from past experience that that doesn't end well," she then looked at the Yondaime hard and said, "Isn't that right, Hiroki?"

"Yes, of course I don't bite. Especially those that remind me of my son, how he used to be at any rate."

"What happened to him?" Naruto innocently asked, "Did you eat him?"

"Yes, my son used to...wait! No! I most certainly did NOT eat my own son, although I am currently considering taking a liking to blonde brats who don't know when to drop a line of thought."

"Oh...well too bad I don't know of anyone that would fit that description."

The Yondaime Kazekage scrunched up his face and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath and then let it out before saying, "Look, I'm really sorry. I've just had a bad day with the council breathing down my back about 'that' matter." Rei sighed in commiseration with the Yondaime's plight. "So, I take it that you want me to allow you to keep...Naruto was it?"

"Yes and yes."

Hiroki sighed and said, "Tell you what, I will let you keep him here for three weeks before I make a final decision in regards to permanent status as a citizen of Sunagakure."

"That is acceptable..." Rei looked at Naruto for a second before asking, "I would ask that you place no conditions on that probationary period."

"Very well," Hiroki nodded, "Naruto," Hiroki looked at Naruto, who nodded in acknowledgement, "I'd like you to go outside and wait with my secretary while Rei and I talk over some details about her latest mission."

"Sure thing, see you later Ossan."

"Oss..." the Yondaime started to say before screaming in frustration as Naruto closed the door.

When Naruto was outside the secretary said in amazement, "Wow kid, you really are good, aren't you?"

Naruto looked at the lady and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, so far the only one that has been able to get under Kazekage-sama's skin that quickly is Rei. I don't know what you did kid, but you've just gone off and made my day."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because, ever since the Yondaime took office, we've had this bet running. It says basically 'there is someone out there other than Rei that can make the Kazekage scream within two minutes of being in his presence."

"Wow lady, office life must be pretty dull then, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. That's why I will head on down to the Fūin Department down on the second floor every so often."

"The Fūin Department? What's that?"

"It's where we create the explosive seals that our shinobi use."

"Really? But wait...isn't there an awful lot of risk in making something like that in the same building as the Kazekage runs this village from?"

"Normally there would be yes, but when this place was being built the current Kazekage had the stonemasons take particular care in reinforcing the walls, floor and ceiling of that room. It was further protected by a complex array of seals that even our foremost Fūinjutsu masters can't understand. I like trying to figure out how it works, so far I've come up with a few theories, but I don't really have the guts to test them out. That's why I'm working here as a secretary instead of being out in the field like a regular shinobi."

"Oh, I see. Hey, can I see this room?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not," the secretary said as she stood up, thinking, '_There's no way that a kid like this could present a threat, so no harm, no foul._' She then continued on to say, "Okay, now when we get there I don't want you touching a thing, alright?"

"Yeah, okay," said Naruto, following the lady to the second floor.

Meanwhile, back in the Kazekage's office, Hiroki demanded, "You _do_ know who that kid is the spitting image of, right?"

"Yeah, the Yondaime Hokage. What of it?"

"What of it? Your actions are going to cost us another international incident."

"I highly doubt that."

"What?"

"If what the kid says is true then the villagers either don't realise it themselves, or they purposefully block it from their minds."

"I say again, what?"

"Apparently his sister gets praised for assisting the Yondaime Hokage in defeating the Kyūbi, but, at the same time, they ostracise Naruto for not doing so."

"What? How can they possibly expect an infant to be able to fight a Bijū? Wait! You think that the Yondaime turned his daughter into a..."

"You did with Gaara."

"Well, it would make sense, and I had been wondering...hmm...so you're telling me that Naruto left his sister in Konoha then, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any theories as to why?"

"He probably thought that, since the villagers adored her so much, she would probably be happier staying there than leaving with him."

"I see. Alright then, you've given me a lot to think about. I'll call you to tell you what I've decided to do tomorrow."

"Very well, Yondaime-sama."

Hiroki sighed and asked, "Why does that title always come across almost like an insult when you say it?"

"It is probably because you are aware that I don't give a rat's about such petty monikers."

"You might be right."

Rei smirked as she said, "Aren't I always."

Hiroki said, "Begone!" in an officious tone.

When Rei had barely opened the door she turned around and scratched the back of her head, laughing half-heartedly. The Kazekage had a bad feeling rush over him, as whenever Rei had acted like that in the past she had usually done something rather stupid. She said, "It would seem that Naruto-chan has disappeared with your secretary."

Hiroki sighed and said, "If that's the case then they're probably in the Fūin Department."

"The Fūin Department? Why would they go there?"

"My secretary likes to think that she'll be able to decipher the sealing array that protects the rest of the building from that room."

"Ah," Rei said, having entertained such an idea herself a number of times, each time failing.

"Do you remember the way?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

Rei then left the Kazekage's office and headed down to the second floor.

As Rei was leaving the Kazekage's office Naruto and the secretary were entering the Fūin Department. When they were inside one of the Seal Makers looked up and said, "Oh! Akemi! You're back again?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I told you I would be, didn't I Akane?"

Akane looked closer at her sister and found that she had come with a guest this time. She asked, "So, what's your name kid?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, and yours?"

Akane exclaimed, "Uzumaki!" causing all of the Seal Makers looked over at Akane for a few seconds, as if she were crazy, before returning to their work.

Naruto asked, "Is there a problem with my being an Uzumaki?"

"No no, there's nothing wrong kid. You see...wait...well I guess you probably don't know...alright I'll tell you," Akane said, holding a conversation with herself. "A long time ago, during the second great shinobi war there existed a clan that were known far and wide for their abilities as seal masters. As a matter of fact the one that set that seal array on the roof was an Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and studied the seal, twisting his head to the side and intermittently frowning. After about a minute of looking at it he asked, "Akane-san...do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Akane replied, "No, why?"

"Well, it's just that there's something weird with that pattern on the ceiling."

"Something weird?"

"Yeah, you see that group of circles on the right?" Akane nodded, "and the series of crosses on the left?" Akane nodded again. "Well, I don't know why, but it feels like they're wrong somehow."

"Wrong? What do you mean 'wrong'?"

"Well, like they shouldn't be there, ya know?"

"Like they...!" Akane trailed off as she mentally pictured the seal without them and said, "Naruto was it?" Naruto nodded. "You must be some kind of Fūinjutsu genius or something. Because countless dozens of Sunagakure's Fūinjutsu Masters have tried to decipher that seal their entire lives, and you discover the problem within a few seconds!"

"The problem? What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to crack that seal ever since I started working here, but what's always stumped me is trying to understand how those circles relate to the rest of the seal."

"How they relate?"

"Yes. You see, in advanced Fūinjutsu, such as this one," Akane pointed at the ceiling, "Every set of symbols interrelate with at least one other, more often than not thought, they relate with more than just one though. I'm telling you whoever it was that set that seal was a genius, after all, who would think of just completely disregarding one set of seals, let alone two in a seal such as this."

"Why? Does that really make that much of a difference?"

"Normally, it would cause the seal to undergo a catastrophic failure. But with this one that's not the case. You see that set of crosses on the far side there?" Naruto nodded, "Well, do you see how those ones link between the cluster of circle's and the cluster of lines?" Naruto nodded, "And how they connect the one that looks like a planet with two moons with the other two, like a kind of pivot point?"

"What's a pivot point?"

"Hmm...I'll give you a little demonstration," Akane said as she went over to her table and retrieved two paintbrushes. Returning to Naruto she set them on the desk and placed one perpendicularly over the other. "You see how when I tap this end of the paintbrush," Akane said as she touched the end of the paintbrush that was sticking up into the air, "It changes so that the tip that I pushed is now on the desk and the other end is in the air?" Naruto nodded. "Now, when I remove my finger it drops back to where it was originally?" Naruto nodded. "Well, that's a simple example of something pivoting on the spot. Now the pivot point is the point at which the paintbrush pivoted. In this case it is where the top paintbrush meets the bottom one."

Naruto said, "Ohh...now I get it, so you mean that the set of crosses acts like a kind of joint?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could put it that way. Well, suppose you took those three seals, and the line connecting them to the rest of the seal array, out of the picture, you're left with a set of three connecting seals instead of four, right?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

Akane smiled and said, "In Fūinjutsu there are a number of things that you get to know. I'll tell you the utmost basics; each and every seal has a number of prongs extending from the central hub. This one was previously thought to be an evenly numbered seal array, that's why we couldn't understand what was going on with it. Now that we know that it's actually a seal designed with an uneven number of prongs it's actually relatively easy to understand.

Just then a red Rei burst in through the doors and, seeing Naruto, said "Naruto, what are you doing here? This is no place for..."

"Actually Rei, he was a big help," Akane said.

Rei looked up from gently scolding Naruto and asked, "What?"

"Look up."

"Yes, I know, it's a thirty pronged seal that was set up at the founding of our village, so what?"

"Apparently it's not a thirty pronged seal."

"What?"

"Naruto-chan here just told us that three of the arrays are fakes."

"Fakes?"

"Yeah. The concept of adding in misleading arrays is not a new one, but whenever _I've_ tried to do it, it always ends up in abject failure. But that seal array, it works, even with the fakes added in. I guess it just goes to prove 'that' theory."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, it looks like it takes an Uzumaki to counter another Uzumaki, in terms of Fūinjutsu at any rate."

"So you mean that..." Rei trailed off as she looked at Naruto as if for the first time as she thought, '_So, the Uzumaki blood runs thick in Naruto-chan's veins. Still, if the rumours are to be believed, the Yondaime mastered the Uzumaki Clans Fūinjutsu style too, so it shouldn't really come as that much of a surprise that he'd be good...but even so, this..._' Rei shook her head before saying, "Come on Naruto, we need to go back to my place so I can prepare a room for you."

"Thanks Rei-nee."

Rei smiled in return as they walked off, out of the Kazekage Building.

Chūseki 


	3. Naruto of Sunagakure

Author's Note:

I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but it's been a little over five month's since I've laid pen to paper(or fingers to keyboard), so I am a bit rusty. Future chapters will be longer.

XXXXXXX

After Rei had taken Naruto to her home the Yondaime Kazekage went back to his office and pulled out a piece of paper. On it he wrote:

To Womever it may concern,

One of the children of your village has come to be present in my village.  
This is of some concern to me as it is clear from his appearance that he is  
none other than the son of my counterpart, the Yondaime Hokage. I have  
been informed that the treatment that he received in your village has caused  
him to harbour ill will towards your village and all citizen's therein. It is my  
sincere hope that you allow him to become a member of Sunagakure with no  
strings attached so as to avoid an international incident leading to the death of  
many of my, and your, shinobi. This will also hopefully improve the relations  
between our two villages leading into the future.

Sincerely  
The Yondaime Kazekage

He then rolled the message up and placed it in the scroll holster that was attached to the messenger hawk that was stationed in his office. He said, "Takamaru, to Konoha," and opened his window, allowing the hawk to leave his office and soar quickly to Konoha in the Land of Fire.

XXXXX

3 hours later Takamaru arrived in Konoha, going straight to the Hokage's office instead of the roosts that he normally went to, due to the urgency that the Kazekage had impressed upon him by having him leave through the window rather than taking him up to the roof as the Kazekage usually did. He pecked on the closed window to get the Hokage's attention. When the Hokage noticed the disturbance, he turned to look at the source of the sound. When he saw Takamaru he thought, _'Strange, that particular bird usually goes to the roosts rather than straight to me, I wonder what the problem could be.'_ He then opened the window, allowing the bird to fly in. Landing on the desk Takamaru dropped the message on the desk and flew back out the window, to rest in the roosts that it liked so much, due to the presence of Takako, the hawk that he had recently started to court, and that returned the feelings(but enough of that). Back in the Hokage's office Hiruzen opened the message container and quickly read through the message and sighed in relief that Minato's son was at least safe, but seriously pissed off at what the villagers had done. He took out a piece of paper of his own and started to write. When he was done the message read:

Kazekage,

I greatly appreciate the fact that you have written to inform me of this matter.  
I am also gravely sorry for what has transpired within my village and the feelings  
that have been fostered through it. As to your request I will agree to it upon the  
sole condition that you do everything that you can to change young Naruto's  
feelings towards Konoha and instil in him the will of fire. Of course I will  
understand if such a thing is not possible to achieve. Within the seal that I will  
have attached to the bottom of this letter is two ninjutsu that Naruto may be able  
to learn, one is a Suiton jutsu that Kushina was renowned for use of, as I am unsure  
as to the extent of Suiton ninjutsu that you possess. Enclosed is also one Katon  
ninjutsu that Minato used.

Sincerely  
Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Hiruzen then took the message to the roosts himself and had the Austringer have Takasaka take the message back to Sunagakure to let Takamaru rest. The Austringer placed the message in the scroll container and attached it to Takasaka telling it to take the message to Sunagakure post-haste.

XXXXX

5 hours later the hawk got to Sunagakure and delivered the message straight to the Kazekage's office, not wanting to waste any time with Takayame, a white hawk. Reading the message the Kazekage thought, '_Alright, if Naruto _is _to be part of my village then it would probably be best for Rei to officially adopt him. She'll probably love that, not to mention the headache that such an arrangement would cause me.'_


End file.
